bamboogummys_animal_jam_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jail for Anthropomorphic Animals
A roleplay in which you play as an anthropomorphic animal and be a prisoner, criminal, cop, bystander, judge, lawyer, or juror! Members of the Roleplay Currently, there can only be three prisoners at a time. Hopefully in the future an update will occur that will change this. Unfinished characters and criminals still count as taken prisoner slots. Prisoners Eclipse (Plasmawolfer) (Male) (Hyena) (Orange fur with pale pink mane, dark brown eyes, and pinkish purple spots.) (Age unknown, must be at least 18.) (Reason for being in jail and sentence unknown.) (Pink Cell) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Max (Kittenpie34) (Male) (Arctic Wolf) (Black dyed fur with natural white chest and belly, natural fur color is medium blue. Teal eyes. Wears an orange prisoner uniform. He has several dyed black stripes along his snout and around his front legs, the stripes' natural color being medium blue. He also has a black and pink wig.) (20 years old) (In jail for murdering 22 people. He will stay in jail forever unless he is proven innocent in court.) (Red Cell) Dotter (Romeo51637) (Male) (Dire Wolf) (Navy gray-blue fur with ice-blue chest and belly, hot pinkish purple eyes. Wears an orange prisoner uniform.) (37 years old) (In jail for robbing a train, jewelry shop, and shoplifting some donuts. He was armed when he robbed the train and jewelry shop, but wasn't armed when he shoplifted the donuts. He also vandalized three schools, stole a brainwashing device, and replaced bank money with counterfeit money. He is sentenced to 72 years in jail for this. He will be 109 years old when he gets out. However, he is also supposed to go to court again for attempted murder of Jerry Liam Maxiumus, and if he is proven guilty, his sentence will change to 75 years, which will make him 112 when he gets out.) (Blue Cell) Criminals None Cops Jerry Liam Maximus (Bamboogummy) (Male) (Fancy Rat) (Light gray fur, dark brown eyes, pink tail, hands, and feet, wears a blue police uniform. His pajamas are pink.) (22 years old) (Lives in the house with a blue bed, blue rug and pot of pink, purple and blue flowers.) Toto (Theforgottendragon) (Female) (Otter) (Reddish brown fur, light tan chest and belly, flame patterns the same color as their reddish brown fur, dark brown eyes, wears blue clothing, a blue spiked collar, blue leaf bracelets on both of her hand-paws, and ice blue tail armor on her tail.) (25 years old) Nicewolf (Moom90girl) (Female) (Timber Wolf) (Silver fur with dark gray lightning patterns, white chest and belly, and dark brown eyes. When she's not working, she wears a green bow on her ear, a black scarf, a minty green shirt, yellow tail armor, and blue shoes. When she is working, she wears a blue police uniform, no police hat, and her yellow tail armor.) (21 years old) Crystal (NC15) (Female) (Snow Leopard) (Bright purple fur with black chest and belly, light yellow eyes, and white rosette spots. Wears a purple police uniform, including the hat.) (18 years old) (Chieftain) Bystanders Eve (Avocadoslice) (Female) (Gray Wolf) (Dark gray fur with white chest and belly, gray-brown eyes. Wears a red christmas sweater. Her tail has a single white stripe running down it.) (16 years old) (She lives alone in the house with a pink bed, blue rug with a sea star pattern and a fireplace.) Judges Valencia Althea Bernadette (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Smilodon Populator) (Orange fur with light tan chest and belly, dark brown stripes, dark brown eyes, wears a black robe) (35 years old) (She has been practicing the law since she was 20.) Joe (Tigerbird83) (Male) (Smilodon Populator) (White fur with black stripes, black chest and belly, dark brown eyes, and black robe when they go to work.) (41 years old) Lawyers Jack (Theforgottendragon) (Male) (Otter) (Gray-brown fur with beige chest and belly, dark brown eyes, wears a black tuxedo with a red bowtie, and dark gray pants. His tail is wrapped in a red ribbon.) (25 years old) Jurors Donut (Tokidoki1111) (Female) (German Shepherd Dog) (Black and dyed gray-purple fur with teal colored eye contacts, wears a black and red dress and a black sparkly bow on her ear. Her natural fur color is gray-brown, and her natural eye color is tan.) (18 years old) (Homeless, currently staying at Toto's house, as Toto found her in the cold on January 2nd Year 1 and took her in. She has a pet ferret who has tan fur.) Doll (Tokidoki1111) (Female) (Dire Wolf + Sabertooth Tiger) (Dark blue green fur with lavender chest and belly, teal legs, medium green eyes, wears a red flower crown, a peach orange backpack with contents unknown and a moon necklace, the string being black and the moon being white. She has saber teeth, but other than that she looks entirely like a dire wolf.) (18 years old) (Homeless) Amount of Time in Jail Speeding: 1 year Caused the perishing of another with no justice: Forever Attacked someone without causing them to perish: 3 years Kidnapped someone and harmed them severely: 20 years Kidnapped someone and harmed them a little: 5 years Attempted kidnapping: 3 years Arson: 3 years Robbery: 15 years Trespassing on private property without permission: 1 month Forgery: 3 years Riot: 2 years Events 2/8/2018 (The roleplay was founded!) 6/15/2018 (Lockjaw died of a gunshot wound which was inflicted on her by Jerry Liam Maximus when she attempted to escape. Jerry Liam Maximus will not be punished for his actions, as they were justified.) 7/8/2018 (Eternity quit her job as a judge and moved away.) 7/8/2018 (Bill Nye quit his job as a lawyer and moved away.) 8/27/2018 (Bell hung herself. She was found dead, hung in her room.) Weather & Time Date: January 6th, Year 1* Season: Winter Weather: Overcast sky, foggy, cold temperature, windy Time: 6:45 AM *Note that in every one of my roleplays, the year is not supposed to represent what year it actually is as in which year we are in since the beginning of the universe, it is instead supposed to represent which year we are in since the beginning of the roleplay. Prisoner Schedule 6:30 AM: Prisoners wake up, make their bed, brush teeth, shower, and then exercise. All those tasks should be done by 6:45 AM. After 6:45 AM, the prisoners are free to go wherever they want in the prison as long as they wear muzzles. If they want to make a phone call, they must let the officers know so that their muzzle will be taken off. 7:15 AM: Prisoners eat breakfast. Those who are in jail for violent crimes must eat in their cells. Those who are not in jail for violent crimes may choose between eating in their cells or eating in the prison cafeteria. 7:45 AM: Prisoners may go wherever they want in the prison as long as they wear muzzles. If they want to make a phone call, they must let the officers know so that their muzzle will be taken off. 8:00 AM: Roll call taking place in the cells. 8:30 AM: Prisoners may go wherever they want in the prison as long as they wear muzzles. No phone calls at this time. 12:30 PM: Prisoners eat lunch. Those who are in jail for violent crimes must eat in their cells. Those who are not in jail for violent crimes may choose between eating in their cells or eating in the prison cafeteria. 1:00 PM: Prisoners may go wherever they want in the prison as long as they wear muzzles. No phone calls at this time. 2:00 PM: Prisoners may choose to make a phone call or stay in their cell. 5:00 PM: Prisoners eat dinner. Those who are in jail for violent crimes must eat in their cells. Those who are not in jail for violent crimes may choose between eating in their cells or eating in the prison cafeteria. 5:30 PM: Prisoners may go wherever they want in the prison as long as they wear muzzles. If they want to make a phone call, they must let the officers know so that their muzzle will be taken off. 8:00 PM: Roll call taking place in the cells. 8:30 PM: Bedtime for prisoners. Cops who worked at the prison during the day may go home to rest, and cops who didn't work there during the day may work the night shift by guarding the prisoners. The cops working the night shift may go home once the prisoners awaken and the cops who will work the day shift arrive.Category:Modern Life Category:Furries